


Miraculous Advice

by TheDreamingCat42, WilhelmAres



Series: Miraculous One Shots [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is a stalker, Chloe - Freeform, Crack, Gabriel Knows, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Marinette is a stalker, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: The Miraculous Team becomes Agony Aunts and give people the worst advice they could from what they have learnt in the series.





	1. Auntie Moth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilhelmAres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/gifts), [Julerosemary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julerosemary/gifts).



> I realised how dumb a lot of the stuff they do is and so I wrote this. Enjoy!

ConcernedMum42: Hello, is this how I talk to an agony aunt?

AuntieMoth: No, my username is just this because I wanted it to be!

AuntieMoth: Yes this is how to get some advice for your stupid life.

ConcernedMum42: It’s about my son

AuntieMoth: He can’t be worse than mine

ConcernedMum42: I’m scared to let him do all the things he wants to

ConcernedMum42: What if he gets caught up in a bad crowd?

AuntieMoth: Trust me on this one, let your son do whatever he wants

ConcernedMum42: Seriously?!

AuntieMoth: Yes!

AuntieMoth: If you don’t, he might form an alter ego and run around the city at night in a really tight leather cat costume!!!

ConcernedMum42: That’s....

ConcernedMum42: Oddly specific?

AuntieMoth: It can happen!!

ConcernedMum42: I’m going to go now...

AuntieMoth: Beware the puns!

AuntieMoth: THE PUNS!!!!

*Dedicated to my friend who broke her arm today (piggybacking is dangerous)*


	2. Aunt Luck

SendHelp99: Hello?

AuntieLuck: Yes?

SendHelp99: Ah this is so embarrassing!

AuntieLuck: Is it?

AuntieLuck: We’re just talking

SendHelp99: Not this!

SendHelp99: I mean what just happened!!

AuntieLuck: Well what happened then?

SendHelp99: I left a voicemail by accident

SendHelp99: To my crush!!!!

AuntieLuck: Oh I did that once

SendHelp99: You did?

AuntieLuck: Yes, just steal his phone

SendHelp99: Isn’t that... ILLEGAL!?!

AuntieLuck:No you can give it back after you delete the message!

SendHelp99: How do I get the phone in the first place??

AuntieLuck: Use the timetable you have of him to see where he is

SendHelp99: I don’t have one

AuntieLuck: WHAT

SendHelp99: Isn’t that... stalkerish?

AuntieLuck: You have much to learn young Padawan

SendHelp99: ???

AuntieLuck: Come back when you have reached the next level of having a crush

SendHelp99: No I need help now!

-AuntieLuck ended the conversation-


	3. Auntie WiFi

NextBigThing03: I need help

NextBigThing03: Quickly!

AuntieWifi: What is it?

NextBigThing03: I think I have discovered someone’s secret!

NextBigThing: But I don’t have enough proof!

AuntieWifi: Oh there’s a simple solution to that!

NextBigThing: There is?

AuntieWifi: Look through the persons window to see if you were right

NextBigThing03: Wait what??

AuntieWifi: Then as soon as you get a smidgen of debatable proof that only you saw the problem is solved!

NextBigThing03: I don’t think it is...

NextBigThing03: 1. What if they still don’t believe me? 2. That’s a really creepy thing to do!!

AuntieWifi: If they don’t believe you get akumatised!

NextBigThing03: How did you get this job!?!

AuntieWifi: I have a camera :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take the last sentence whatever way you want.
> 
> If you have any more ideas for this then feel free to say, I’m open to suggestions.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Auntie Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Adrien’s turn!

__CoolPerson22: So there is this girl that I know

AuntieChat: Oh wow you’re just starting straight away.

CoolPerson22: Aren’t I meant to?

AuntieChat: No!

CoolPerson22: ...why?

AuntieChat: BECAUSE I NEED PROPER SOCIALISING!!!

CoolPerson22: Dude, chill.

AuntieChat: We need to say hello to each other first!

CoolPerson22: Ok then.

AuntieChat: Weeeelll?

CoolPerson22: Hello?

AuntieChat: Hello friend!!

AuntieChat: So... you were saying?

CoolPerson22: So there is this girl and I thought we were friends but she always acts weird around me.

CoolPerson22: I think she hates me!

AuntieChat: I know what you should do.

CoolPerson22: You do? Oh thank you!

AuntieChat: Dress up in a really tight leather cat suit pretending you’re a different person and visit her at night through the window.

CoolPerson22: You need serious help.

-CoolPerson22 left-

•_~*~_•

AuntieChat: Dad!

AuntieMoth: Oh no.

AuntieChat: Someone said I needed serious help today!

AuntieMoth: You do!!

AuntieChat: But you are the one dressed up in a silly suit and sits in a room of butterflies trying to steal some magic jewellery!

AuntieMoth: Touché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and a comment, I’m really glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!
> 
> Remember if you want to see a particular piece of bad advice from the show then just comment it and I’ll write it in. 
> 
> Thank you! :)


	5. Auntie Stinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from WilhelmAres (hence them being co-creator) that inspired this Chapter:
> 
> ‘AuntieStinger, a design competition is coming up at school, and I wanna win. But I don't have "design talent" or "intellectual integrity". What do I do?’

FashionQueen124: There is this design competition coming up at school and I want to win

AuntieStinger: Ok

AuntieStinger: ...so what’s the problem?

FashionQueen124: I’m not that great at designing stuff.

AuntieStinger: So you have no talent?

AuntieStinger: I have loads of it, I’m practically bursting at the seams!

FashionQueen124: What should I do then??

FashionQueen124: Practice????

AuntieStinger: Oh no way, you don’t want to waste your time like that!

FashionQueen124: Isn’t that how to get better at things though?

AuntieStinger: No!

AuntieStinger: Why do work when others can for you!?!

FashionQueen124: That doesn’t seem right.

AuntieStinger: Is there anyone in your class that can actually design (like moi)

FashionQueen124: Yes there is this one person, they’re great, I’d love to be as good as them some day.

AuntieStinger: Well borrow one of their designs

FashionQueen124: Wait you mean like stealing?

AuntieStinger: No!

AuntieStinger: Borrowing.

FashionQueen124: But it’s their work, they probably worked really hard on it!

AuntieStinger: And then what you have to do is get someone to make it for you

FashionQueen124: I can probably make it myself, I have a sewing machine and... google.

AuntieStinger: Why would you want to do that.

FashionQueen124: This all seems really wrong...

AuntieStinger: How?

FashionQueen124: It’s someone else’s work!

AuntieStinger: As long as no one knows it will be fine!

FashionQueen124: What if they have a signature on it or something??

AuntieStinger: They would never do that!

-AuntieLuck joined the group-

AuntieLuck: CHLOE!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was accidentally but not permanently taken down for a couple minutes, I’ve restored it now but sorry for any confusion.
> 
> Feel free to comment any prompts of your own :)


	6. AuntieFox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila’s here with some bad advice of her own!
> 
> Based of the prompt
> 
> ‘Auntie Fox, is there anyway to get popular quick?‘ 
> 
> From Julerosemary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this up but it’s finally here!

NewGirl123: So I’ve just joined a new school

AuntieFox: Oh I have to go to new schools aaaalll the time because I travel so much.

NewGirl123: Wow really?

NewGirl123: I’ve only moved schools once (this time)

AuntieFox: So what’s the problem? 

AuntieFox: I’m busy trying to woo Adrien so let’s hurry this up.

NewGirl123: I just wanted to know how to make friends quickly 

AuntieFox: You want to be popular like moi?

NewGirl123: No that’s not what I meant at all!

AuntieFox: Yes it is.

AuntieFox: It’s very simple, all you have to do is lie.

NewGirl123: Isn’t lying wrong?

AuntieFox: No of course not!

NewGirl123: What if they find out that I lied about everything?????

AuntieFox: Move to another school.

AuntieFox: Travel the world like I do on my first class amazing massive cruise boat and go to exotic places to star in movies!

NewGirl123: Are you lying?

AuntieFox: No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it so that it would say it’s dedicated to prompt givers than also written by them. However I couldn’t actually change it saying that WilhelmAres wrote it too but that doesn’t really matter. If you have any advice on how I should format it and if I should have them as co creators or not then please say. I’m new to prompts and I don’t really know what I’m doing. Thanks!
> 
> If you enjoyed this then feel free to leave a prompt, a comment or kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, if you did feel free to leave kudos and a comment :)


End file.
